


Badass Cross

by SkylerSkyhigh, Tereox_X



Series: Nightmare's Gang [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Concern, Fights, Gen, Head Injury, Heavy Angst, Injury, Magic, Mind Control, Minor Injuries, Psychological Torture, Serious Injuries, Torture, Unconsciousness, Underestimation, Weapons, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X
Summary: Cross often gets depicted as the least likely of the gang to use violence.When one of his family members is in danger however, he will use force to get them out.





	Badass Cross

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Dream - X  
Nightmare, Cross - Sky  
G - both  
Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

G growled as he summoned a gasterblaster and shot it at Nightmare.

Dream was shooting arrow after arrow at Nightmare.

Nightmare dodged the Blaster's blast and swallowed a scream when a burning blue arrow pierced his arm. Stars why did Dream's attacks hurt so much?!

He was panting slightly with exhaustion as his form shifted slowly. He was too tired for a fight and his magic was low. But every time he tried to flee resulted in him being cut off again by G or Dream. He was losing and he knew it.

Nightmare growled and used two of his sharp tentacles to attack G.

Dream impaled the tentacles with an arrow each while G shot several dozen bones at Nightmare, grinning smugly.

Nightmare's eye widened slightly when his tentacles were shot down. He couldn't escape the bones so he blocked them by making a large wall out of his own tentacles, destroying the bones. He panted softly from the exertion. He was slowly losing energy. He didn't think he could keep up. Not without help and not in his condition.

Fucking pacifist AU!

Nightmare shot a tentacle at Dream in hopes to rip that bow out of his grasp. He quickly made a portal in hopes of escaping. He didn't notice a skeleton coming through another portal and seeing him.

Dream turned his bow into his staff and cut through the tentacle, his eye lights glowing in anger as he charged Nightmare.

G summoned several bones and used them to shield Dream.

Nightmare bit back a scream and jumped away from Dream, his whole body shuddering from the lack of negative energy to feed off of. Dream's anger was hardly doing a thing to help him.

Nightmare looked at the portal and made a dash for it. He was not going to leave his gang behind like this. They needed him!

Cross' eyes widened as he saw Nightmare run. Shit. Nightmare was vulnerable here. They knew this. They had trapped him here.

G smirked and shot a gasterblaster at the portal.

Dream swung his staff at Nightmare. They had him exactly where they wanted him. In a pacifist AU, sapped of his strength and almost out of magic. He'd make this beast pay for taking away his brother.

Nightmare skidded to a stop, panicking slightly before he was thrown to the side by Dream's staff. He skidded to a stop and laid there groaning on his side in pain. He struggled to push himself up with his arms but he managed to stand and face the two skeletons.

He growled slightly before something white caught his eye. He gasped internally. Cross. What was he doing here?! He'd get hurt!

Cross met Nightmare's eyes. His Soul growing heavy with worry when Nightmare was trapped. He raised a hand and made a portal near him to escape. Nightmare barely has enough magic to stay awake! Cross tried to summon some negative emotions but he was too worried and scared, it was not enough compared the overwhelming positivity in this AU.

Dream noticed that Nightmare was distracted and saw his chance to strike, slamming his staff into Nightmare's skull with all of his might.

G summoned three gasterblasters and shot them at Nightmare at the same time.

Nightmare could only stare in shock when Dream was suddenly in front of him before pain exploded in his skull then his entire body.

Cross covered his mouth when he saw Nightmare being shot by three blasts. 'Oh no!' he thought with dread. 'Nightmare!'

When the smoke cleared, Nightmare was on his side panting heavily with his eye barely open. He couldn't move. Everything hurt so much. Everything burned. Everything stung.

_Everything hurt!_

It felt too familiar.

Dream warily approached Nightmare, his staff at the ready.

G smirked wider and went to Nightmare slowly, making sure the other knew exactly that he was approaching.

Nightmare winced at their approach and tried to push himself up from the ground with his injured arm. He didn't even get an inch before his arm buckled and he fell back onto the ground with a pained groan.

He opened his mouth to plea but he kept it shut. They never gave them Mercy. It would be a waste of breath and dignity. Error had pleaded and they had done nothing. So why should he?

Cross could only stare in shock and horror when Nightmare was down. He didn't come back up. Cross teared up, wishing that Nightmare would stand up and fight.

Dream smiled as he stood in front of Nightmare, G at his side.

"Not so powerful now, are you?" G asked smugly.

"You will pay for what you did." Dream growled lowly.

Nightmare struggled to look at them, his body screaming in pain. For a moment, he saw the villagers that had hurt him in the past instead of his own brother and G. For a moment, he was his old vulnerable self. The one before he'd eaten the apples.

"... didn't... do... anything..." he gritted out between panting breaths, his voice had a hint of pleading in it.

Dream chuckled humourlessly, raising his staff high over his head to bring it down on Nightmare's skull.

Nightmare's eye widened in fear at the action as his breathing quickened with panic and fear. This was his brother. This was Dream. He couldn't do this! What was he doing?! Dream was his brother!

"Dream wait! Why are you doing this?!" Nightmare begged fearfully. The same expression he had whenever _they_ hurt him.

"Why am I doing this?!" He echoed with a humourless laugh.

"Why did you do what you did?" He deflected, glowering down at Nightmare.

"Do what?!" Nightmare screamed back, staring at Dream with wide eye socket. He pushed himself to lie onto his back with a pained wince.

Cross had tears streaming down his face at the sight. Nightmare was going to die if he didn't do anything! But he couldn't move.

"Dream _please_." Nightmare pleaded with tears in his eye. "It's me. Your brother. Remember? You promised you won't hurt me. You promised."

Dream flinched when he suddenly only saw his brother. His twin, laying there, hurt and desperate for mercy. The twin he loved so much. The twin he cared for so much, hurt by him.

But his brother was gone. Killed by the beast in front of him. His eye lights burned brightly in anger.

"You're not my brother!!" Dream screamed.

G held his hand back from shattering Nightmare's skull with his staff.

"We're only here to lock him up forever. Not to kill him." G reminded him.

Cross sobbed silently when he saw Nightmare in that state and how Dream- his own brother- screamed at him. It hit him hard how things have changed. He wondered what they'd been like before this all had happened. Before Nightmare had changed and they had to pick sides. From what he was seeing from Nightmare, things had been very different before than they were now.

Nightmare flinched when Dream screamed at him and braced himself for the pain. But it never came. He tentatively opened his eye which snapped open in shock at G's words. Unbeknownst to them, he was not the only one shocked and scared.

"What?" he whispered before he shook his skull desperately. He tried to scoot away from them but he ended up crying in pain that shot through his body. "No. No no no. No no no you can't!"

He couldn't be locked away! What about the balance?! The Multiverse?! What about his boys?!!

"We can and we will." G responded gravely, gripping a bone tightly. He knocked it against Nightmare's skull, knocking him out.

Dream frowned as he prepared to open a portal to imprison Nightmare there.

Nightmare could only stare at them pleadingly before his vision blackened at the hard hit to his skull and he fell slack with unconsciousness.

Cross' breathing stuttered in fear as his Soul froze over in dread. His breathing began growing heavy and his eyes flickered. **How dare they?!**

"Where are we going to lock him away?" Dream asked. They hadn't thought they'd even come this far.

"We could ask Ink to make a massive prison in an otherwise blank AU." G suggested.

Dream nodded. That was a pretty good idea. He sighed slightly.

"I just wish Nighty was still here..." He murmured sadly, his voice quiet.

"Nightmare will pay for his crimes." G promised.

Cross felt his anger snap and his eyes turn into red pinpricks. _They wouldn't take Nightmare anywhere!_

He raised a hand and summoned a cage of sharp bones around Nightmare. Two Gaster Blasters hovering beside the cage and Cross teleported on top of one of them, glaring hatefully down at the two Light Sanses that had **hurt** Nightmare.

"You won't take him anywhere." he growled lowly, his red eyes shining brightly.

Dream flinched back slightly when he saw the bone cage and the gasterblasters but relaxed when he saw Cross. He looked pissed but he was weak so it shouldn't be too much of a problem.

G chuckled slightly.

Cross frowned deeply at their looks. So they thought he was a joke huh.

He stretched his right arm out and his hand glitched a few times.

"**Where are the knives?**" he purred lowly as a ring of red knives formed before it turned into a large knife. His breathing was slow and calm as he stared the two skeleton's down.

"If you're smart you'll let me leave with my boss." he said calmly.

Dream frowned slightly as Cross' hand glitched but he didn't back down.

"We won't let you take him!" G shouted.

"Oh?" Cross asked mockingly. He pointed the tip of the knife at G, his eyes glowing harshly with anger. "You're gonna stop me?"

"That was the plan." G replied with a slight chuckle, raising the bone he had used to knock out Nightmare.

Dream turned his staff back into his bow.

Cross smirked in amusement at them and waved his knife in his hand once, his blasters ready, his magic crackling with anger- knowingly helping Nightmare heal up with his negative emotions. If he played his cards right, he'd exploit the two Star Sanses negative emotions to help Nightmare too.

Cross smirked down at them. "Come."

G smirked as he sent a wave of bones at Cross. There weren't many bones and it was noticable he wasn't even really trying.

Dream drew the bowstring back and shot three arrows at Cross.

Cross looked at the bones blankly as he shot his blaster to destroy the bones and arrows into nothing. He looked almost bored.

"Really?" he said. "Dust can do better than you wimps."

"Wimp?! I'll show you who's the wimp!" G shouted angrily, seeming a lot more serious than he had seconds ago. Who did that skeleton think he was?! G summoned a couple of gasterblasters and shot them at Cross while Dream sent a few more arrows at him.

Cross teleported away from the blasts and appeared a few feet to the side. He sent out one of his blasters at G, waving his hand to summon a dozen sharp bones at Dream.

G huffed in anger, a brief lapse in his attention making him scream in pain as he was hit by the beam of raw magic.

Dream dodged effortlessly, frowning as he heard G scream. He looked over, shocked to see almost a fourth of G's HP gone.

Cross noticed the direct hit and showed his amusement with a small twist of his lips into a pleased smile.

Dream turned his bow into a staff and charged at Cross, frowning as he swung the weapon in a wide arch to hit the other skeleton.

G summoned a few dozens of bones and used them to shield Dream, leaving himself unprotected.

Cross dodged effortlessly by turning just out of the staff's reach, not breaking a sweat and looking bored.

He teleported away and jumped on three more blasters. "Honestly, you say I'm weak?"

He shot all three of them at G, one directly at him and the other two around him for no escape.

"Yeah, because you are." Dream responded, spinning around to where Cross was, turning his staff back into his bow. He shot at the other skeleton rapid fire, his eye sockets narrowed.

G only had time for a short scream before a blast knocked him backwards.

Cross smirked when G was down and teleported away from the arrows and behind a fallen G.

He fake yawned as he twirled his knife in his hand.

Dream's eye sockets widened as he looked at Cross. What was he-

G stared up at Cross, summoning a bone, hoping to be able to defend himself with it.

Cross' hand shot out to grab onto G's wrist tightly, his thumb pressing onto an area just below G's palm on his wrist to make the connection of magic cut off painfully and the bone disappear.

G grunted in pain, tears shooting into his eye sockets. He grabbed onto Cross' arm and yanked him down.

Dream gasped and sprinted across the field, turning his bow back into a staff.

Cross felt himself be pulled down but he stopped halfway, chuckling amusingly down at G before he straightened and pulled G up by his wrist to stare deep into his eyes.

"Afraid?" he cooed softly at G while a blaster appeared in front of Dream's path and shot.

G smirked slightly as he managed to drag Cross down, freezing in fear when the other just straightened up and pulled him up. He stared into his eyes, looking slightly scared.

"Of you?" G asked, managing to sound almost non-chalant.

Dream jumped out of the blaster's path, looking nervous. He needed to get to G quickly.

Cross' lips pulled up into a smirk. That was it. Keep being scared and angry. Nightmare would recover faster.

"How cute." he cooed and raised G slightly higher. He swung his arm slightly that was holding the knife behind him, turning into a red bone, and swung it hard at G's skull throwing him back and chipping off another quarter of his HP.

G wouldn't die. Oh no. He was just going to be injured enough to be afraid. He was more useful alive.

Cross flicked his red eyes at Dream and his smirk widened, raising his now free hand at Dream. "Come, little Dream."

G's eye lights sputtered out in pain as his skull was hit, fear coursing through him.

"Totally not creepy." Dream mumbled sarcastically as he tried to get close enough to G to get him out of Cross' reach or to knock Cross out.

Nightmare twitched in the cage, the only sign he was slowly healing and waking up.

Cross chuckled at Dream's slow movements and summoned a dozen bones and a blaster to shoot at Dream, forcing him to dodge. He raised his foot and stepped down on G's leg. A loud snap sounding out as he snapped G's left tibia and cracked his fibula.

"You really what your friend dead, huh Dreamy?" Cross cooed over G's scream but kept his foot firmly on his broken leg. "You can't just stand there and let him die because you failed him."

Cross' face darkened at his next purposely chosen words. Nightmare had been clear how he and Dream were brothers and that they were no longer close nor in any way cared for each other. But Cross wasn't stupid. He could hear that pain and longing in Nightmare's tone on occasions when he spoke about his twin. It pained him how much Dream unknowingly hurt his own twin.

"Just like you failed your brother."

Dream dodged the beams, freezing when he heard a blood curdling scream.

G had tears running down his cheek bones as he writhed in pain, gasping wetly.

A bone hit Dream's arm, knocking him back into reality. His eye lights disappeared as he heard that, deep pain coursing through his Soul. He... He'd tried to save him! His eye sockets narrowed as he charged at Cross.

Cross smirked at the reaction he'd gained and summoned a wall of bones to block Dream's path, three blasters hiding behind the wall for the Star Sans who was charging at them in anger.

Cross looked down blankly at G who was almost sobbing with pain. He scoffed at him. This skeleton had been the one to knock out Nightmare. Pathetic. Nightmare would have kicked his ass twice over if the odds hadn't been against him in almost every way.

"Honestly. You call me weak?" he insulted with narrowed eyes, averting his gaze from the crying skeleton to focus on Dream. "We take that kind of pain every day without so much as a scream and here you are crying over a small snapped bone. Weakling."

Dream skidded to a stop in front of the wall and sprinted to the side, trying to run around the obstacle. He had to help his friend!

"You fucking freak! You deserve all the pain you get! You and your idiotic 'teammates'!!" G gasped out, his eye lights hazy with pain.

"You're the scum of the multiverse. You shouldn't even exist!" He shouted.

Cross smiled at G's outraged screams as he shot the ambushing blasters at Dream getting a direct hit.

"Funny how your words mean nothing to me." he said nonchalantly as he watched Dream. He put a bit more pressure on G's broken leg to keep him fearful yet his mouth spoke to keep him angry at the same time. "Got any better insults you one trick pony?"

Dream only managed to shield his skull with his arms before he was hit by the blast. He managed to keep standing, sliding slightly in the snow.

G gasped in pain, letting out a scream as his bones cracked under the pressure.

"Fuck you..." He ground out.

Cross chuckled, leaning down slightly to gently and mockingly pat G's skull.

"Don't worry. I won't kill ya." he said while standing back up and summoning two more blasters to rush at Dream.

G flinched at the touch, trying to bat Cross' hand away.

Dream stopped running and got ready to dodge the gasterblasters.

Cross saw how Dream was about to dodge and yawned. He stopped his blasters, letting them hover a few feet away from Dream. It was no fun if Dream kept dodging and running. No excitement. And especially, not enough fear.

"This is boring." he said in a bored tone before smirking. He lifted his foot off of G and pulled the taller skeleton up by his neck, his red knife reappearing in his hand. "Let's have some real fun; eh Dream?"

Dream sighed in relief when the gasterblasters stopped. His eye lights vanished when he saw what Cross was doing to G.

"Leave him alone!!" Dream shouted, sprinting towards G and Cross.

G was still a bit dazed from the hit on his skull and needed a second to notice the predicament he was in. He shivered in fear, tears rolling down his cheek bones.

Cross smirked and summoned a row of blasters between him and Dream, clicking his tongue at the Star Sans.

"Tsk tsk Dream. You shouldn't interrupt a good show~" he purred and raised his knife to trail the tip of it down G's tear tracks, down his upper arm and then slowly down spine leaving small nicks in the bone. Not enough to shave HP but enough to draw out a tiny amount of blood. "It's very rude."

Dream flinched, raising his staff to deflect the blasts as he got into a defensive position.

G whimpered as Cross sliced open his bones. He was going to die...

Cross chuckled at the whimper that came from his captive. He leaned close to whisper in G's ear.

"Don't worry. Remember, I won't kill you." he purred sadistically as he raised his knife behind him ready to stab G.

G didn't believe him. He didn't believe him at all. He tried to struggle, tears dripping down his face as he sobbed, writhing in pain.

"Shh..." Cross hushed softly, almost sickeningly sweetly. "It's gonna hurt more if you struggle. Though I don't mind if you do. It'll be justice for what you did to my boss."

G shivered, his mind too hazy to understand much.

Dream quickly tried to get to G. He had to save him from that freak.

Cross chuckled lowly when G lessened his struggles, giving him a clear shot to his Soul. "Works for me."

He pierced G's Soul with his red knife, the other end poking through his ribs, corrupting his code and controlling some of it. G glitched for a moment before a white glitched cross appeared over his eyes as his face turned blank.

Dream flinched back.

No.. No..!

He blinked back tears as he stared at Cross with hatred and rage. He had taken his friend! He would pay!!

Cross chuckled and gently put G on his feet, noticing the limp. He released the hand on G's neck to put it on his shoulder instead.

"Let me heal that for you." he said and healed the broken leg almost perfectly. He didn't want G to be uncomfortable, now did he?

"Let's see how you feel when someone precious is taken from you." Cross said with a wide smirk and pointed at Dream. G summoned a bone and rushed at Dream with the intent to harm.

Dream's eye sockets widened as G rushed at him, tears dripping down his cheek bones.

"G!" He shouted as he readied himself to dodge or counter.

G didn't hear Dream and swung his bone hard at Dream's skull, intending to crack the bone.

Dream quickly countered the attack with his staff, wincing at how much strength G had put into the blow. He usually wasn't that strong...

G shot his foot out to kick Dream down onto his back and raised his bone high to hit him.

Cross watched in satisfaction as G dealt with Dream. He turned towards Nightmare still unconscious in the makeshift cage, teleporting inside and kneeling down beside him.

Dream yelped as he fell, his eye sockets wide in shock. He rolled to the side as the bone came crashing down to where his skull had been seconds ago and jumped up.

G spun around and round house kicked Dream in the ribs, sending him back and cracked a bone. He stood firm before rushing at Dream again with his bone ready to hit the other.

Cross reached a hand out to gently shake Nightmare awake. Was his effort enough to heal him? His body seemed better.

No response.

He tried again.

A tiny twitch of his fingers.

Cross frowned and looked at G and Dream fighting. He wanted to take Nightmare back home but he couldn't until Nightmare was stable enough to go through the portal through the Void. He needed more negativity.

Cross raised a hand to make G fall to his knees clutching his ribs as if in pain.

Dream gasped in pain as he was kicked and staggered backwards, a sickening crack sounding out. He grunted in agony and pressed his hand to his ribcage. He stepped back a bit, panting as he held up his staff.

Dream's eye sockets widened in shock and fear as he saw G clutch his Soul.

"G!" He shouted, running towards him.

Cross watched as Dream fell for his act. G wasn't in pain at all. He was just doing what Cross told him to. And Cross wanted him to scream.

G screamed loudly as he clawed at his ribs. Acting perfectly as if he was in pain.

Dream flinched back harshly when G screamed. He ran to his side.

"Oh stars..." He whispered. His friend was clawing at his ribs, clearly in pain.

"G!" He shouted.

So close. Cross narrowed his eyes at them. Just one more touch.

G hunched over and screamed loudly as if he was being torn apart from the inside.

Dream felt powerless as his friend seemed to be torn apart. He disregarded all caution and hugged G tightly, sobbing harshly.

G's hand shot out and wraps around Dream's neck, choking him. All traces of pain gone, it was never there in the first place.

Cross smirked when Dream choked. "Honestly, so predictable."

Dream had a split second to be confused before he was choking, gasping for breath as the tears came faster, the betrayal hurting his very Soul.

"... G...?" Dream choked out, sobbing quietly.

Cross chuckled softly. "That's not G. He's my puppet. And he does what I want him to." he said loud and clear. A thought came to him suddenly and he smirked. He'd make them pay for what they made his family do.

"In fact," Cross said hatefully as G let Dream go and stands up, summoning a sharp bone. "- I can make him do something unimaginable. Something you drove us to do. Something all of you drove my fam- my **gang mates** to do."

G slowly raised the bone to his arm and cut a horizontal line through his ulna and radius, drawing out blood.

"Blood, for blood." Cross said sadistically, staring at a wide eyed Dream. "Or would you rather have dust for dust?

Dream's eye lights disappeared. G was being used by this beast...

He gasped for air as he was dropped, sobbing as he fought not to throw up.

Dream looked up hazily as he saw some liquid drip down in front of him. No! Oh stars. He felt sick as he watched G slice open his arms.

"No!" Dream shouted weakly, sobbing pathetically.

"No?" Cross echoed mockingly as G cut another line down the bones of his arm. G didn't react to the cut nor did his HP lower. But he'd definitely feel the pain later when Cross released his code from his corruption. "Why not? You made us bleed. Why can't we do the same for you?"

Dream sobbed desperately.

"Stop!!" He screamed weakly, choking on his sobs. He tried to push himself up but he collapsed right after.

Nightmare twitched from the negativity around him making Cross smirk happily.

G cut another line, this time right on his palm.

"Why should I?" Cross asked, milking this for all it's worth. "Give me a good reason why I should make him stop? I can just make him dust himself. It's so easy. Less pain for us in the end."

"Don't." Dream whispered weakly, his voice hurting. His mind was hazy and he felt light-headed and dizzy.

"Please stop..." He added, trying to speak as loud as he could, sobbing harshly as he curled into a ball.

"Then give me a reason why." Cross said firmly and coldly. Good. Dream was feeling exactly what Nightmare felt when he was trapped here. G was feeling what Nightmare felt when he was beaten and betrayed. They both were getting what they deserved.

G cut another line down his arm.

"Tell me a reason or I will make G pierce his own goddamn Soul!" Cross screamed loudly and hatefully.

"He's my friend." Dream sobbed, not able to come up with anything better. His whole body was aching as he tried to get up again, the cold snow biting at his bones.

"You think that's good enough?!" Cross screamed loudly while standing up, making G pause his cutting. "You hurt my friends every day and it's okay but I can't hurt yours?!!! What gives you the right?!! Huh?!! Tell me!!!"

Dream was sobbing harshly, squeezing his eye sockets shut. His mind was hazy and he couldn't focus, much less on what Cross was saying.

Cross scoffed before he smirked. "Well, in any case I got what I wanted."

He leaned down to pick up Nightmare bridal style, releasing G from his grasp and glaring down at them.

G gasped as he regained control. He saw Dream and kneeled down beside him. "Dream? Dream are you- ah!" G hissed in pain as he looked at his badly cut hand and wrist.

"I repeat what I said before," Cross said as he opened a portal. "You're predictable. See you next time. This was fun. We should do it again sometime."

Dream was sobbing inconsolably, not even noticing that G had been released or that Cross and Nightmare were gone.

G frowned worriedly and pulled out his phone, calling Ink. Dream was in no condition to open a portal and he couldn't open any so they needed Ink.

G put the phone to his skull, wincing in pain that flared through his hand and up his arm. Shit. They'd misjudged Cross. They'd underestimated him. He was a lot stronger than before.

Dream blinked as he opened his eye sockets, sobbing quietly. His vision was blurry from the tears and he was shivering harshly.

G cursed when Ink didn't answer. He sighed softly. Ink was probably fighting Error again. Would they ever get a break?

G looked at Dream and smiled at him, still wincing in pain on his injured arm. "Hey, looks like we're staying here for a bit. You... need a hug?"

Dream flinched slightly when he heard G's voice. Part of him told him to relax and the other part that had been traumatised that day told him to run as far as he could. He curled up a bit tighter, his broken ribs creaking in protest but he didn't even notice.

G winced at Dream's reaction and sighed, sitting down properly and staring at his injured hand.

"Yeah. We'll be here a while." he muttered to himself. He felt so tired. Today had been... very stressing.

Dream felt incredibly exhausted but he couldn't fall asleep while Cross was still there. He looked around with a small groan, his ribcage pulsing in pain.

G used his uninjured arm to pull Dream close to him and curled around the other as if to protect him. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. Today had been too rough. Rest sounded good right now.

Dream winced slightly when someone touched him. After a second of panicking he noticed that it was G and that that weird white cross was gone. He sighed softly as he was pulled close to him and closed his eye sockets. He felt exhausted...

It would take them a while to realize how wrong about Cross they had been. How much the Dark Sanses had grown stronger. How much they'd grown into something more formidable than before.

But for now they slept and relaxed and escaped what had had happened that day. Though the scars would remain as a bitter reminder to both of them

Cross was no one to be trifled with. Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
